


Heat

by Choerrysroach



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choerrysroach/pseuds/Choerrysroach
Summary: Yerim goes into heat and jinsoul helps her ouT.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Heat

Yerim forgot. Suppressants are an important part of every omegas life and she fucking forgot to take hers. She knew that being in a group with multiple alphas was a slight risk but she never thought it would bite her in the ass like this. The kicker is that she didn’t even realize she was going into heat to begin with. Truthfully it had been years since she started taking them so she doesn’t really remember what it felt like. Most of the members had gone out on their schedules that day so just her and jinsoul had been left in the dorm. 

Once yerim started feeling hot she decided to leave her room and get some food hopeing that whatever this was would just wear off eventually. It did not. As soon as she stepped out she noticed jinsoul sitting on the couch watching tv. She had just woken up so she was wearing her lemon shorts and a baggy sleep shirt.  
Casually walking to the kitchen she didn’t notice jinsoul stiffen on the couch before tilting her head up slightly to smell the air. As soon as yerim reached the fridge she was hit with the feeling of getting punched in the gut, for her heat had finally kicked in full force. While the pain was definitely there it was more so that everything was hot, her body was hot and it felt like all at once her nerves were set on fire, not with pain like the type now pulsing in her lower region but with pleasure. 

Every time she touched something which was currently the floor she couldn’t help but moan a little on accident. She could feel the liquid running down her legs and on to the wooden floors as she started leaking. Currently a panting heap on the ground she failed to notice the fact that jinsoul had immediately gotten up from the couch and was walking towards yerim at a fast pace. 

Once she reached her and was hit with the full smell of the pheromones rolling off of yerim in waves she knew she was done for. Jinsoul wastes no time in picking up yerim who moaned at the skin to skin contact before taking her to the shared bedroom and throwing her on her bed. Her dick was hard and already leaking pre cum just from smelling her. “Please unnie, help me. Fuck me I can’t stand it anymore it hurts so much.” Yerim whined as she starts trying to take off her shirt. After staring into yerim’s eyes for a few seconds jinsoul nods before ripping yerim’s shirt off and sucking on her neck. “Ahhh harder please it feels good unnie.” Moaned our yerim in a higher toned voice.

“If I’m about to fuck the life out of you, you are going to call me by my name. No more formal shit yerim.” Growls out jinsoul as she takes off her own shirt before lowering her shorts letting her dick come free. Yerim can’t help but stare at it like it’s best thing in the world, the damn thing is huge. It looked like it was at least ten inches long and the girth of her forearm. Just the sight of it made yerim moan as she reaches forward and grabs it with her hand. “Fuck yerim you can’t just grab it like that.” Jinsoul hisses as her head lolls back a bit in pleasure. 

Yerim, imbued with confidence brought on by both her heat and jinsoul’s reaction, crawls forward and licks jinsoul’s cock from the bottom all the way to the top before taking the head into her mouth. “Ahh fuck, faster, suck me faster.” Commands jinsoul while digging her hands into her hair. 

Yerim obviously heard her as she starts taking in more of jinsoul. But it wasn’t enough. Jinsoul starts bucking her hips into yerim’s warm wet mouth while also pulling yerim’s head forward by her hair. They both moan at the feeling, one in pleasure the other in slight pain from having to take so much while having practically zero experience with giving head. “Fuck fuck fuck yerim I’m gonna cum. Fuck, take it you little slut.” Just a few more thrusts before yerim can feel a warm salty liquid fill up her mouth and start to drip down her throat. 

She can’t breath and it’s hard to swallow with jinsoul’s dick still filling her mouth so she forces herself to stay calm while jinsoul finishes. After a few more seconds filled with moans and panting jinsoul pulls out while yerim swallows the hot liquid before finally breathing again. The fact that jinsoul was still hard only proves yerim triggered her rut. Mind clouded with lust jinsoul pushes yerim onto her back before her pants pants down and rubbing her dick in between yerim’s folds. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.” Yerim demands while her head is slightly propped up while staring at jinsoul. “Don’t worry about that one yerim, I’ll fuck you like the bitch you are.” Jinsoul says with a smug look on her face. 

Most omega’s loved beating called shit like that in bed and yerim was definitely no exception. Without wasting anymore time jinsoul thrusts all the way into yerim, bottoming out almost instantaneously. “FUCK what the fuck jinsoul it hurts!” Yerim yelled while her back arched up in pain. “Shut up and take it omega you know you like it.” Said jinsoul as she started thrusting in and out of yerim. Yerim quickly started moaning as her heat started to get more intense because of how roughly jinsoul was fucking her. 

Jinsoul kept fucking her dick into yerim at a fast pace, the sounds of wet slaps could be heard around the room as yerim’s fingers curled in pleasure. God did she love being called a bitch, she needed jinsoul to fuck her harder, needed her full length inside of her stretched pussy instead of the short thrusts she was getting now. “Fuck me harder you shit alpha, dominate me or call sooyoung in here to do it before I kick you out myself.” Yelled yerim. Jinsoul was visibly enraged, yerim had attacked not only her pride but the fact that she mentioned sooyoung had taken the cake. 

Jinsoul pulled out abruptly before grabbing yerim’s legs and throwing them over her shoulders. She picked up the rest of yerim’s body before slamming her into a wall and fucking up into her. Yerim started moaning as with each thrust of jinsoul’s hips her entire dick slid into yerim’s pussy. Yerim couldn’t think, the only thing on her mind was the pleasure that was building up inside her after every thrust. Abruptly jinsoul more then doubled her pace, fucking into her erratically making yerim utter a loud ‘fuck’ after nearly every thrust. Both of them were nearing their orgasm and jinsoul continued her fast pace. Yerim quickly opened her eyes as jinsoul’s dick started inflating. 

Yerim whined slightly as jinsoul’s knot forces her walls to stretch beyond its limits. As soon as her knot is finished and is stuck inside yerim, jinsoul bites the side of her neck, claiming her forever as hers and hers alone. They moan together as hot cum quickly fills yerim before gushing out of her and soaking the floor. Yerim could see her stomach start to inflate slightly due to how much cum was being pumped into her. “Fuck I’m sorry yerim I didn’t even ask you.” Says jinsoul in an apologetic tone.” “Hay don’t worry about it, I’ve always wanted you to fuck me anyway.” Admits yerim while looking away. “Oh really now.” Questions jinsoul with a warm smile. Still holding onto yerim she takes both of them to the bed before laying on top of yerim. 

They both pant while basking in the afterglow. Once jinsoul’s knot started to deflate, she slowly pulled out earning a moan from yerim. “Don’t think for a second that we are done.” Says jinsoul while yerim stares back up at her in shock. Jinsoul quickly flips yerim onto her stomach before rubbing the tip of her still hard dick on yerim’s asshole. “I’ll go slow, don’t worry it’ll only hurt for a few seconds.” Assures jinsoul before pushing the tip in. Yerim moans as pain and pleasure intertwined to create a feeling of bliss inside of her. 

Yerim quickly starts fucking back into jinsoul with her ass in the air and face pressed Into the pillow. Jinsoul starts with long slow strokes before increasing her pace every few seconds. Yerim was a moaning mess, if someone were to walk in on them they’d think she was dying. The stretch of her ass to fit jinsoul’s length felt amazing once the pain of it all wore off. “Oh shit.” Jinsoul muttered between grunts as she quickly cums inside of yerim. 

Yerim was about to be disappointed before she realized that jinsoul wasn’t slowing down. Jinsoul only increased her pace as she felt more and more liquid fill up yerim’s asshole. Yerim felt like a fuck toy for jinsoul, nothing but a hole for her massive dick as it filled her up. Jinsoul and yerim kept fucking for hours and hours, only stopping once they realized the other members were going to get back soon. True to her words yerim couldn’t move her lower end without some form of pain, so unfortunately for jinsoul she got to clean up their mess. 

Yerim was content, her pussy and ass were both so full of cum. Every time she moved she could feel it sloshing around inside of her. After throwing everything into the wash jinsoul climes back into the, now clean, bed as they cuddled up together. “I love you so much you know that? I couldn’t ask for a better mate.” Said yerim before capturing jinsoul’s lips with her own in a gentle kiss filled with all the emotions she was to awkward to say out loud. Jinsoul cupped her face with both hands as she returned the kiss. Eventually they broke it off, panting jinsoul stared into yerim’s eyes with a happy smile on her face, “I don’t think I’d be able to stomach to idea of you getting with someone else.” Said jinsoul as yerim giggled before burying her head into jinsoul’s neck. ‘I could get used to this’ they both thought as they relaxed together.

Then the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very good and I wrote it in around half an hour but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I also never reread this to check for grammer mistakes so sorry about that, hopefully it didn’t ruin the fic or anything.


End file.
